Wolf Blood
by Sir Sherlock Of Tardis
Summary: AU. Remus had a daughter with Tonks not a son. Remus has a secret he's tried to keep from Tia but shes found out. Father/Daughter bonding. Mentions of Tonks/Remus. Female Teddy


BitchPleaseI'mVoldemort

Wolf blood

"Sleep tight angel," Remus whispered to his five year old daughter Tia Lupin as he tucked her into her new bigger girl bed, something she was very proud of having.

"Daddy?" she murmured the sleep her body longed to claim clogging her voice.

"Yes?"

"Tell me a story please?"

"Once upon a time there were three boys who were best friends," he began as he sat down in the comfy, cushioned chair next to her bed. This was the style of story he told her every night. He recalled the stories of the pranks they'd pulled, James constant attempts to get Lily to go out with him. But there was one major thing about these tales he always left out. The fourth marauder, the rat, the traitor.

"Night Tia," he whispered softly, placing a kiss on her head before flicking the light off and softly closing the door to leave his daughter in the slumber which had welcomed her.  
_  
_"She's asleep Harry," Remus stated from the kitchen where he'd left his guest. Said guest was his best friend's son, his honoree godson but also Tia's godfather Harry Potter.

"So same protocol as left month Moony?" Harry responded before taking a small sip of the tea prepared by Remus.

"Yes. You keep an eye on Tia for the night before taking her out tomorrow if that's ok. I'll be in the basement with the charms keeping her from hearing me."

Harry simply nodded in response. It was the arrangement the duo had made four years ago. Every full moon Remus would put Tia to bed early and Harry would come round, whilst Remus transformed in the cellar with the soundproof charms. When Tia would awake in the morning Harry would dress her, give her breakfast before taking out for a treat to keep her mind of her father.

"Why do we do this Uncle Harry?" Tia asked Harry. They'd been following the arrangement for six years now, Tia had recently turned eight. Due to her constant insisting she no longer had to go to bed before the moon rise. Now she stayed up a little later watching a film with Harry whilst Remus transformed but still went out the next day with Harry.

"Tia honey your daddy doesn't want you to see him how he is on these nights. He doesn't want you to see the agony he goes through. Even with the special medicine he takes he still doesn't possess his full mind."

"But Uncle Harry, I know the chances of it passing via blood."

"Where did you find that out Tia? Your dad had been hiding that from you for a reason. He doesn't want you to be scared."

"I read Uncle Harry. It was in the book I bought ages ago."

There was no denying that Tia took vastly after Remus, especially with the reading obsession. Both had a large love of reading which they shared constantly. But Remus and the others had attempted to keep the fact that blood children of werewolves had the chance of being a werewolf also. If both parents were wolves then it was almost certain they'd turn upon the first full moon of their thirteenth birthday. But with only one werewolf parent it was more of a fifty/fifty chance. He and Tonks had hoped desperately she'd inherit the metormaphus talent from Tonks. But she hadn't. That scared them vastly. The fact she hadn't inherited them had lifted the chances for them.

"She knows the statistical chances Remus," Harry stated later that day. Tia was playing in her bedroom whilst Harry and Remus were talking in the living room.

"What?" he asked, almost not knowing how to take the fact a secret he'd hid from his daughter for years had been revealed.

"She told me when we were at the zoo. She'd been reading and stumbled upon it."

Remus began to turn a little pale at that. He'd hoped to keep the news from his daughter till she was at least twelve so she would have at least a year to come to terms with her possible fate. So that she wouldn't spent too many years worrying over it. All the planning and scheming to keep it secret had been revealed due to his daughter's sole love of reading. _  
_"I think you need to talk to her Remus. I have to go. Gins roped me into babysitting her and Blaizes daughter."

Remus nodded, he was still slightly numb.

"I'll let myself out." he stated before calling his goddaughters name out so she came running down.

"What's up Uncle Harry?" she asked innocently.

"I have to go babysit Ginny's daughter."

"Ask Aunt Ginny when I can see the baby. Bye bye," she asked with a wide smile before giving her godfather a hug and kiss before waving as he exited the house.

"We need to talk Tia," Remus said looking at his daughter, "sit down."

"What about Daddy?"

"Me, you, your mother. The past, the future," he stated as Tia simply nodded before sitting down next to him.

"I met your mother during the second war, well properly. One of my best friends Sirius was her cousin. I actually baby sat her whilst she was a child. But she didn't let that age gap get between us at all. We eventually dated after a lot of prompting by others until we finally decided to get married. To say I was shocked when she announced she was pregnant with you was an understatement. To have a baby during a war as bad as this one was very risky. But she had you. Something I'm very glad occurred. But your mummy died in the battle which ended the war," he began tears beginning to fall, "she died saving my life. I doubt I'd have got through raising you this far without your Uncle Harry being there to help me."

"I read the statistics of my future," Tia ventured as she hugged her father tightly.

"So you know the odds of you being like me."

"Yes."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Obviously daddy. It's totally unlogical to not be. I know what'll happen on the first moon. From the scheme of how things are currently running from the moon system, I have concurred that you'll be in the basement with your potion taken and I shall also go in. I won't have had the potion in case I don't turn as its toxic to non humans. So if I don't turn I'll be safe from your wolf daddy but if I do and I'm feral you'll be able to control me."

"You really thought this through didn't you sweetie?"

"Yes Daddy. I take after you in that aspect."

"There you go again; knowing words that most children your ages don't know the mean of and you just use them casually."

"I get it off you daddy."

"I love you angel," he murmured as he pulled his daughter in for a hug and kissed her forehead. "No matter what we'll get through this as a family."

3


End file.
